


Early wake up, and bright eyed kids

by MamanSofia



Series: Ryukoto’s Buffet of Children [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, makoto sorry but you’re a heavy sleeper, tonkatsu, your son will make you regret that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Tonkatsu wakes Ryuji up for Makoto’s birthday
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Ryukoto’s Buffet of Children [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Early wake up, and bright eyed kids

Ryuji groaned as a small body impacted onto his body. He loved his kids honestly, but Makoto had gotten home late, and he had stayed up to welcome her home. Rolling over he glanced at the alarm clock which flashed an innocent  _ 7:00 am  _ back at him, and grabbed the small brunette child still jumping on him with reckless abandon, and hugged him close. 

“Tonkatsu, my little cutlet, why are you up so early? You know mama got in late, and needs her sleep.” His voice was thick with sleep but he hoped he got the sternness across well but judging by the wide smile and bright eyes he was positive he didn’t.

“But dad, it mama's birthday!! We have to celebrate! We have to make her a cake with this many candies!” With that shout the small child held up all of his fingers proudly as he bounced in his father’s arms.

Blinking he glanced over at his snoring wife, and shook his head. She must have been exhausted if the commotion hadn’t woke her up, but with a huff he sat up, and set the wiggling child down. 

“Well I don't know about cake this early, but how about we make your mama breakfast in bed huh?” He asked as Tonkatsu bounced down the hall past the bright pink room where a quick glance told Ryuji his daughter was still softly sleeping her snores echoing faintly into the hall.

Picking up the pace his longer legs let him catch up to the small child currently pulling numerous pots and pans from the cupboard. 

“Papa hurry!” Laughing at the child's order he bent down to help sort the mess and put everything they wouldn't need back where they belonged.

With a small tug and effort he sat Tonkatsu on the counter so he could watch him start cooking small bits of leftover beef, and egg.

With a mischievous grin he glanced at his son before leaning close as if to whisper a secret, and gently pulled him from the counter. “Why don’t you go wake mama up?”

With delight he watched his bright eyed son bolt from the kitchen, and down the hall as he turned his attention to the now down food, and carefully plated the food, and started down the direction his son went. Listening carefully for the delightful shriek of his boy and thud as his wife fell out of the bed.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA!” The shriek greeted his ears as he knew it would, and the following scream from his wife, and thud made his chest rumble in laughter. Pushing through the door he grinned at the disheveled woman currently wrapped in their blue comforter as Tonkatsu rocked on her back.

“Happy birthday Mako!” His shout was bright and cheery, and the glare she gave him made his smile grow just a tiny bit more


End file.
